politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Democratic Order
TDO's Founding The Democratic Order was founded to provide a safe haven for nations. Our goal is protect, grow and educate our members. TDO was founded when kite453 was reffered to the game P&W by a friend. Kite453 founded the alliance naming himself the Chancellor of TDO. He then recruited his Mcclaud who co founded the alliance with him. A charter was formed which laid down the basis of the alliance government. The future of TDO is in the makings hopefully it will grow and become very successful. Charter The Democratic Order Charter The Democratic Order strives to extend to all its members a sense of community and unity in P&W. We will achieve this by building our members to the strongest of their abilities, teaching them how to be productive members of P&W and by protecting them to the fullest of our abilities. Section l Government Structure The Government of TDO will be government through a two branches. The Executive branch that heads the alliance government. The second is the Legislative that is comprised of the council that which has many functions. Executive Branch- The Executive branch consists of the Chancellor, Vice Chancellor, and Ministers. The Executive branch is tasked with the day to day functions of the alliance. Which include recruiting members, forum upkeep, training members, setting trades, and relations with other alliances. Chancellor- The Chancellor is vested with absolute authority over the alliance and its affairs. The Chancellor has the power to change policies, make treaties, command the forces of TDO, and remove government officials from office, Vice Chancellor- The Vice Chancellor is tasked with assisting the Chancellor and taking control of the alliance if the Chancellor is unable to fulfill his/her duties. Ministers- Their will be two Ministers each minister with specific duties and role in the functioning of the alliance. The Minister of State and Minister of Interior. Minister of State- The Minister of State is in charge of the alliance Foreign policy and Military. The Minister of State will assign diplomats, negotiate treaties, create Platoons, and educate the members of the alliance in how to fight. During war time the Minister of State works with the Chancellor to lead the alliances war effort. Minister of Interior- The Minister of Interior Manages the alliance members by training and educating the members. The MoI will work with members on the budget, teach members how build their nations as well as manage the trades of the alliance. Legislative Branch- This branch consist of the TDO Senate. The Senate consist of Two elected members the Ministers and Chancellor. The Legislative Branch is tasked with the long term management of the alliance. Senate- The Senate impeaches government officials, approves and ratifies treaties, debates and passes policies, as well as declares war. Section ll Alliance Procedures Treaties- Treaties are negotiate by the executive branch(Chancellor,VC,MoS). Once negiotions are finished the treaty is presented the the Senate. The Senate will for seventy two hours debate the treaty. During debating the ratifications may be suggested. After seventy two hours it goes to voting. The original treaty is voted on as well as the ratified treaty. If a majority of the Senate votes for the original treaty its in effect if the Chancellor approves. But if a majority of the senate votes for the ratified treaty. The ratified treaty is presented to the other alliance for further negiotions. Then the process begins again. For a treaty to go in effect the Senate and Chancellor must agree to it. Declaring War- Their are two types of wars in the eyes of this Charter. Individual wars between two or three nations and Alliance Wars. Each war has its own way process in which to begin. Individual Wars- If a nation feels they have legit reason to declare war on a specific nation they must obtain approval before declaring. Approval will come from the Chancellor of Minister of State. These reasons will be threats, ghosting, poaching, and anything else significant. A post will be made in the Ministry of State and the nation will wait for approval from the Chancellor and MoS. Alliance Wars- In order for alliance wars to happen we are either declared on or we declare against. The Chancellor will access if their is a threat or war or conflict of interest with another alliance. The Chancellor will make a post in the Senate forums that their is reason to go to war. For forty eight hours the declaration of war will be debated. Followed by forty eight hours of voting. Reason for only ninety six hours of declarations of war is b/c they usually require quick and diligent action. Policies/Acts- Policies are enacted by the senate to apply to the alliance. These policies can be rules or creation of new departments or even amendments to the charter. Acts are used by the Executive department and their are two types Acts and Minor acts. Acts can be used to make changes in the direction of government or quickly get things done by bypassing the senate. Policies- Any member may propose a policy to the Senate. The Senate will spend seventy two hours debating the policy. At least one senator must back the policy before it goes to voting. Once in voting the voting period will last Seventy two hours unless designated other wise by the Chancellor. The Chancellor is the only member of the Senate that may put something up to a vote. Act- Acts are used by the Chancellor. The Acts by the chancellor can be banning members, vetoing a senate policy(Their is no way to override the Chancellors Veto), setting alliance elections, removing ministers from their posts, or using it as a way to govern with absolute authority. Minor Act- These acts are used by the Ministers. The Ministers may use the acts to fire members of their department and to set the course for their department weather it be to stop members who are not listening (Ex, MoI is trying to get trade set up but a member isn't complying the MoI may issue a Act if it still isn't obeyed the member is the mercy of the Chancellor or Senate). Section lll Senate Voting/Elections Senate Voting- Senates power lays in Majority. In order for a policy, treaty, or declaration of war to go into a effect a simple majority is needed. This is 3/5 of the senate. For the Senate to overturn a Act or amend the Charter a supermajority is needed which is all of the senate all five votes. Elections- Every two months on the first Monday elections will begin. All alliance positions are elected with the exception of the Chancellor and Vice Chancellor. In order for someone to win a election they must win a majority of the vote. Since Their are two elected senators their elections will be staggered so every month a senates post goes up for election. Section lV Amending the Charter Anyone may propose a amendment to the charter. They make the proposal in the Senate. The Senate will debate and ratify the amendment for seventy two hours. If one senator backs the amendment it will go to voting. It must obtain a supermajority. If achieved it is presented to the Chancellor for his/her approval. If Approved it goes into affect. Category:Alliances Category:Charter